Irken Xad
Xad has been known as a Scientist, He now works as an irken medic on The Massive. We cannot really see into his past, Except for the fact he has a fondness for Creation. His Wits are only matched by his confidence in the irken empire. However, Despite Xad's Loyalty to the irken empire he despises the current tallest leading over the empire. Beliving that they abuse their power for a main reason of Making Zim's mission impossible. "My Tallest, I request a mission to assist And other irlens on their conquests. Clearly some are unable to pull them off themselves" - Xad's Attempt to find a better mission. All of Xad's Medical Supplies Come From his PAK, Supplies of which resemble human medical devices, Simply "fit" for an irken to handle. He wears a metalic Mask So germs can't be breathed in, And an optical assist device scanning in Infared, X-Ray, And Ultrasonic Waves to help with diagnosis. Attached to this device a communication antenna is used to keep in contact with other medics. Xad rather work in a controlled setting (ie Hospitals, Or offices), However he will never turn down a call for help. However.. He may get a tad sarcastic when annoyed... "Well, I Suppose Life begins in a flash of light… Nothing that any human would understand.. But I’ll do my best. I Suppose we should go along with time. As an infant our futures are decided for us. Normally by the color of our PAK. However I was an oddity from the start. As soon as I became conscious for the first time I Felt the rush.. The rush of excitement you get when you know FOR A FACT that you’re bound to do good. Remember how I stated our futures are determined by the color of our PAKs? Well, Mine was bright green the color that indicates I will be helping the irken empire from the inside out. Green Representing Life Sciences. As soon as we are born, and we awake for the first time we are off on or own journey. Our PAKs deliver a great deal of information to us immediately. But there is still much to learn. Our education was never Simple.. One new thing after another, This may seem quite obvious, but you must understand, some of us were not even capable of walking.. Never mind operate some of the irken empire’s greatest machinery. I Had friends growing up, Blu and Nar. We never really had much to talk about, mainly because the three of us had such different schedule. We did find comfort in our teachers. As we didn’t have parents. This education went on for about 6 years (60 in human years). During this time our jobs were simple work with medics diagnosing Illness and Injury, and Creating the supplies to assist them. A rather long period of time where very few people needed medical attention went by. So I needed to put myself to use. I Designed an optic implant that will assist the medics. I remember my teacher smiling at me and saying “Kid, You will help a lot of irkens some day.” I didn’t realize this foreshadowed the rest of my life until now.. Once I “Graduated” They had me working on the field assisting field medics during a battle. Times were tough, Seeing so much carnage and not being able to help, Many died during this time and felt helpless. As if I Could do nothing.. Until one day the worst possible fate.. At our base we had an urgent SOS about 5 Miles out. The Scientists, and Medics rushed out of the base, But the damage was more than we could ever have imagined. Hundreds of irken soldiers Injured or even killed on the field. The sight of this traumatised me. I wanted to call for backup but a teammate reassured me that we would solve this. I had to take his word, As we were doing our job assisting the medics I heard a terrifying scream of pain, I rushed over to see my teacher near lifeless on the ground. I Crouched down holding him in my arms, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flood by. “Xad” he said weakly with fear and desperation. “Go on, Go on and do great things like I Know you will.” I Sat there petrified. Knowing his injuries were to severe even for the medical teams. All I could do was reassure him that he’d be fine, but this was in vain, my teacher was drying there in my arms. I could no longer hold back the tears and I was crying then and there. ‘Don’t cry” he muttered, “Remember Your own future is in YOUR hands.” he states with his dying breath, He stops breathing, and his heart stops beating. I sat there in shock.. Not realizing what had just happened. Coming to terms with what had just happened seemed like an eternity. Finally, sobbing I let out a scream that would be heard a mile away, I had never felt such pain in my life, Pain, Like my insides were being torn apart. I had passed out from such shock, Little did i realize my PAK’s green colors turned white. My Present and future had changed from there on. And that day i had vowed to myself. I would save my people, I couldn’t allow anyone else to endure the horrors i’ve just felt. I woke, and found myself back at base. My friends surrounded me and the first thing i heard was my friend blu, she just said “Xad, We’re so sorry.” Then a quiet voice said from the background “Xad, You need to stay positive your new future is calling” It was Tallest Miyuki. Confused I asked “what do you mean NEW future” Blu pointed at my PAK, Now shining the white colors of an irken medic. My eyes widened as i thought to myself “this is not true” Miyuki smiled at me and said “It’s time, Go back to the massive and begin your medical training, from here on you will be a Doctor, Either on the Massive, Or assisting invaders in need. Training Was constant, And much harder than i’d ever anticipated it to be. My new teachers were strict, but kind. I Felt lonely.. None of my friends were around ever. They were on missions. Another 6 years went by, with the red medical cross on my mask, i vowed to serve the irken medical forces until the day i die. I had finally found joy in myself. Like this was meant to be. Operation Impending Doom came soom. I was 14. I was busy at work on the massive, when I heard news that tallest miyuki was killed. Of course i was upset, but i thought to myself “Whoever did this needs help just as much as I believe”. I was not mad at zim at all, As a matter a fact i pitied the young Irken. 2 New tallest’s were picked the next day.. Red and Purple. I have not heard from Zim since he was evaluated after miyuki’s death, I asked red where he had gone to. He looked at me with a smug grin, “he was banished to foodcourtia.” “DONT LIE TO ME” I shouted “THE TALLEST WOULD NEVER BANISH AN IRKEN FOR THAT, ZIM CLEARLY NEEDS HELP NOT A DISIPLINE!” Purple, looking irritated “Xad, We were there, We saw what happened.” I was furious.. “You couldn’t see his thoughts…” as i stormed off. Not long after Operation Impending doom 2 occurred, I was congratulating the new irken invaders. They had so much to learn, and accomplish. I heard zim calling to wait. The young irken unfairly banished had returned. Perhaps the tallest finally understood, he could be helped.. No.. They sent him off to the outer reaches of the galaxy in contempt. And sent invader skoodge, the smallest, youngest, invader to a planet of slaughtering rats. I was disgusted. And to this day I still am.. I will be putting my request in for a mission to assist invaders zim, and skoodge ASAP. Until then I bid you farewell. Irken Doctor Xad, Signing off. *footsteps imply xad walking off* Category:Irken Category:The Irken Empire